Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 141: Lightna's Dream Date
by 1942
Summary: Sad that there is no romance in her life, Lightna finds a poem that Roy made for Riza as a surprise that he accidental dropped while fighting Lightna and a cupid/romance-like demon Romeox alongside our other heroes! Thinking it's for her! Once advised of his daughter's love for Roy, The Lightning forces him to date Lightna!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 141: Lightna's Dream Date

Episode 141

"Lightna's Dream Date"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 27, 1999 9:56 AM/The Lightning Wing Secret Library, The Lightning Wing - August 27, 1999 9:56 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where Lightna, who is sitting on The Lightning Chair, is sadly reading Gone With The Wind while holding it in her left hand, which covers her face until she puts the book down "Mommy! Daddy! I'm so miserable!" Lighnta sobbed as she shakes her head, prompting The Lightning and The She-Lightning to head over to her and try to make their daughter feel better, with Kent Mansley following them. "But why my dear?" The Lightning asked as he, The She-Lightning and Kent Mansley stop approaching Lightna. "You have everything a girl could want!" The Lightning said as he holds Lightna's right hand with his hands. "Cash, cars, jewelry, etc.!" The Lightning said as he nods. "And you're the most beautiful creature in existence!" The She-Lightning added as she shakes her head with a compassionate smile. "True..." Lightna replied quietly as she nods. "But there's one thing I **DON'T** have." Lightna continued as she shakes her head. "What?" The Lightning asked as he raises his left eye in confusion. _"Romance..."_ Lightna answered quietly sadly. "Ewwrgh!" The Lightning and The She-Lightning hissed in disgust as they back their heads away slightly while squinting in disgust. "Oh, Lightna! I can be romantic!" Kent Mansley squealed as he puts his hands on his heart in romantic honesty, though this simply disgusted Lightna. **"YOU'RE ABOUT AS ROMANTIC AS A MEERKAT!"** Lightna snapped as she gets up from her father's chair and storms away. "Meerkats can be **VERY** romantic! With the right lighting that is!" Kent Mansley shouted as he reaches his right hand out at an already offscreen Lightna then scratches his chin with his left hand, prompting her sighing parents to follow her while rolling their eyes but when they reached Lightna, the latter turned away from them while crossing her shoulders. "Now what you need, is to get out of here for a while." The Lightning said as he gently turns Lightna around so she can look at him and The She-Lightning, then The Lightning pats the upper left part of Lightna's breast, to which she nods at her father and mother afterwards. After that, The Lightning heads to The Lightning Wing Secret Library to get his Lightning Book to summon the cupid/romance-like demon, Romeox! All while he returns to the bridge. "Qui daemonium venereum amorem gignit, vestris fraudulentiis incantatio, et occidit eos desuper omni! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning summoned as Romeox appears before his eyes via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "Lord Lightning, thanks for finally busting me out! It feels good to be a free, gay demon!" Romeox thanked as he stretches his arms while yawning. "So, what can I do you for?" Romeox asked as he shrugs. **"I WANT YOU TO KILL THE PIPSQEUAK!"** The Lightning answered loudly as he raises his right fist and clunches it. "Piece of fucking cake! **HHHAHHAA!"** Romeox chuckled offscreen as The Lightning lowers his right fist so he and The She-Lightning can look at Lightna. "Lightna." The Lightning said as he puts his left hand on Lightna's right shoulder. "Why don't you go with Romeox?" The Lightning asked as he points at Romeox with his right index finger until he, The She-Lightning and Lightna walk over to the gay demon, with the demon princess crossing her arms again. "Being evil _ALWAYS_ cheers you up!" The Lightning finished as as he points at Lightna with his right index finger until clunching his right fist with a smirk from his Xenomorph teeth. "What do you say?" Romeox asked as he offers Lightna a handshake with his right hand. "Well, I guess." Lightna answered as she nods while rolling her eyes, then leads the way, with Romeox trying to follow her until The Lightning grabs him by his left neck horn to remind him to make sure his daughter has fun. _"Make sure she has fun!"_ The Lightning reminded as he hisses into Romeox's left ear. "Got it!" Romeox replied nervously as he nods while giving the demon lord two thumbs up.

The Ross Café, Central City, Amestris – August 27, 1999 9:57 AM

At the Ross Café, in the kitchen, Roy, in his normal clothes, is writing a surprise romantic poem for Riza on a page of his blue and black notepad with a black sharppy in his right hand while sitting on the counter top, then he notices Edward, Winry, who is carrying Rosie in a baby carrier attached to her breasts, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin, who are all in their normal clothes as well carrying twelve wooden crates of oranges, bananas, apples and peaches for the cafe's fruit dishes while entering through the cafe's back door after buying them from an orchard via turning his head around while taking a brief break from writing his poem. "Back already?" Roy asked as he is surprised that Edward and the others didn't take that long as usual. "Yup! We picked the whole orchard!" Edward replied as he, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin put the twelve wooden crates of oranges, bananas, apples and peaches on the kitchen counter top next to Roy, the latter of whom picks a banana from one of the crates with his right to observe it while putting his blue and black notepad and black sharppy next to him in the right after closing it, giving Riza the opportunity to see what her off guard husband's notepad holds! "Hm! What's this?" Riza asked as she opens Roy's sees Roy's blue and black notepad and sees surprise romantic poem to her, ruining the surprise! **"HEY!"** Roy shouted as he tries to retrieve his poem from his wife. "Cruising together as the wind rushes past, and sharing the moments that always will last!" Riza began to read as she runs off with the poem, angering Roy, who goes after her. "Riza, **STOP IT!"** Roy ordered as he desperately tries to retrieve his poem from a hysterically laughing Riza. "Fierce as a tiger with beauty and grace, people think you're bad, but you make my heart race!" Riza finished reading comically while shedding tears of laughter, then playfully throws the poem at an angry Roy's face until he catches it in his hands, with his wife and the rest of our heroes laughing at him. "Riza! That poem I made for you was supposed to be a **SURPRISE! UNTIL YOU RUINED IT!"** Roy yelled as he puts his his blue and black notepad in his left side pocket with his left hand in anger and discouragement, making Edward and the rest of our heroes giggle. "Now I've heard everything!" Riza taunted playfully as she, Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Trisha, Jean, Maria and Martin laugh so hard that they hysterically shed tears of pure laughter, then Trisha senses something wrong going on at the Central City Industrial District. "Guys, something terrible is going on at the industrial district!" Trisha informed. "Let's go! Come on!" Edward yelled as he waves his left hand into the horizon so he and our other heroes can head over to the Central City Industrial District to check out what's going on, to which they all do, but first they drop their kids at Central Command to have Alexander watch over them until their parents are back, though this action is done offscreen.

The Central City Industrial District, Central City, Amestris – August 27, 1999 11:57 AM

At the Central City Industrial District, several people, including a redhead woman with long red hair wearing a white t-shirt, a dark green skirt, gray socks and black shoes, a barrel-chested man with short, curly brown hair wearing a gray t-shirt, pale black pants, white socks and black and white sneakers and a black man with buzz-cut curly black hair wearing a blue t-shirt with three white stripes, pale khaki pants, white socks and gray and black sneakers, are running away screaming in fear from a bored Lightna and a cackling Romeox, the latter of whom throws a laser arrow from his left blade arm with his right hand at a Filipino man with medium, black curly hair wearing a reddish-purple t-shirt, blue pants, black socks and dark blue shoes, who was running away from the two demons while screaming in fear until ramming face-first on a traffic pole, breaking his skull as well as Romeox's laser arrow impaling his entire body in half, making him cry in agonizing pain while landing on the ground back-first, killing him, also resulting in the blood of the deceased Filipino Man With Medium, Black Curly Hair Wearing A Reddish-Purple T-Shirt, Blue Pants, Black Socks And Dark Blue Shoes to fill the ground. **"HHAHA!** Come on, Lightna! Give it a go!" Romeox said as he waves his left hand into the horizon so Lightna, who is still bored and rolling her eyes, can take a turn to kill. Despite being bored, Lightna uses her Force Lightning through her right index finger to vaporize an Asian man with medium wavy black hair wearing a white shirt, blue pants, gray socks and black shoes, who is also running away from the two demons while screaming in fear, to which she does, resulting in the Asian Man With Medium Wavy Black Hair Wearing A White Shirt, Blue Pants, Gray Socks And Black Shoes to cry in agonizing pain until finally vaporizing into nothingness, making Lightna yawn sarcastically. "That's enough! Hold it right there!" Edward shouted offscreen as he and the others head over to the battlefield to battle the two demons, prompting Lightna to get up to help Romeox fight our heroes, who are also offscreen, with their kids at Central Command under the supervision of Alexander, all while the screen zooms out of the two battle-ready demons, who get into their fighting postures afterwards, with Alphonse already in his Armored Alchemist form and Trisha already in her Knight of Alchemy form. **"YOUR VAPORIZING PARTY IS OVER, ROMEOX!"** Edward exclaimed as he points at Lightna and Romeox with his right index finger while the screen zooms in on him. "And that goes for **YOU** too, Lightna!" Roy added bravely as he points at Lightna with his left index finger. "Right!" Winry added bravely as well as she raises her right fist and clunches it until lowering it. "Oooh, alchemists! **WHOOP-DEE-FUCKING-DOO!"** Lightna snapped mockingly as she puts her hands on her hips and twirls it around briefly. **"L-BOTS, ATTACK!"** Lightna commanded as five L-Bots, who are holding their blasters appear via lightning teleportation that makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, then prepare to fight our heroes, then begin to charge at them, prompting Roy to summon his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, then our heroes and Romeox's five L-Bots charge at each other, but are easily killed by slashes from Edward's Blade Blaster, blasts from a transformed Alphonse Body Cannon, slashes from Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, shots from Riza, Jean and Maria's pistols and punches and kicks from Winry, but when they charged at Romeox, the latter of whom lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while laughing. Then our other heroes notice that Lightna has disappeared, prompting them to leave as Roy's blue and black notepad falls off his left side pocket on the ground, not knowing that it might fall into the wrong hands as he, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria head over to Central Command to pick up their kids. But once our heroes left, Lightna, who was simply hiding behind some bushes, came out of them once the coast was clear, then notices Roy's blue and black notepad on the ground and picks it up with her right hand. "What's this?" Lightna asked as she opens the notepad with her left hand and is astonished on what Roy wrote! Thinking he wrote it for _HER!_ Not for Riza! "Cruising together as the wind rushes past, and sharing the moments that always will last. Fierce as a tiger with beauty and grace, people think you're bad, but you make my heart race!" Lightna read as only her right hand holding the notepad was shown until she gasps in romance while putting it on her heart, blushing as she does while her eyes light up. "This is written for... _ME..."_ Lightna muttered as she nods while crying tears of love. "I never knew he cared..." Lightna muttered as she shakes her head with a lovestruck smile. "He may be a human, but he's a _DREAMY_ human!" Lightna finished softly as she lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while twirling around and putting Roy's notepad on her love struck heart.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 26, 1999 11:58 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, Lightna cutely skips into the bridge's back door like a little girl while giggling, causing The Lightning and The She-Lightning, who are both sitting on The Lightning Chair, with The She-Lightning sitting on her husband's laps, to happily head over to their love struck daughter, all while Lightningmodo is seen in the background, who is getting some food of his razor-sharp with his bare left foot claws, with his left dark-brown medieval shoe and his left pale blue knee-sock next to him, standing on his right foot during the procedure. "You seem to be feeling a lot better!" The Lightning as he, The She-Lightning and Lightna hold hands and dance together in a Ring a Ring o' Roses manner while laughing cheerfully. **"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"** Lightna exclaimed happily as she shakes her head with a cute smile. _"I MET A BOY!"_ Lightna added cutely as she nods. **"A BOY!? WHO IS HE!?"** The Lightning asked loudly in shock as he, The She-Lightning and Lightna stop holding hands and stop dancing together in a Ring a Ring o' Roses manner so Lightna explain her feelings for Roy to her parents. "Oh, you'll never guess! He's Ro-!" Lightna was about to answer until she interrupts herself with a sarcastic gasp, as she puts her hands over her mouth while raising her eyebrows, afraid that her parents are going to say no to Lightna dating one of their biggest enemies. "Maybe I better not say." Lightna said as she shakes her head with a sarcastic sad look on her face. "I don't think you'll like him..." Lightna muttered sarcastically as she turns around and walks away slightly while rolling her eyes. "Oh, come on!" The Lightning replied as he and The She-Lightning head over to Lightna. "We-We promise! No matter who he is...We'll _LIKE_ him!" The Lightning said as he and The She-Lightning stop approaching Lightna and nod at her, the latter of whom smiles and turns around to tell her parents that she's in love with Roy. "In that case, **HE'S ROY MUSTANG!"** Lightna replied happily as she lets out a lovestruck smile, enraging and shocking her parents, mainly her father. **"WE'LL GRIND HIM INTO SHIT!"** The Lightning screamed as he turns around and clunches his right fist in fury and shock, with his wife doing the same thing. "Oh no, **NOT** Roy Mustang! He's zhe ugliest one!" Lightningmodo gasped as he loses balance and lands on the floor face-first in pain while whining in pain, desperately trying to get up, but to no avail. "But mommy, daddy. He makes so _HAPPY!"_ Lightna said as she approaches her parents and give each other a group hug, calming The Lightning and The She-Lightning down, lowering their right fists in the process. "He even wrote a poem for me!" Lightna finished as she cutely nods, making The Lightning and The She-Lightning sigh in understanding. "Well, if it makes our little devil happy." The Lightning replied softly as he and The She-Lightning nod, to which Lightna gives them both a huge kiss on the cheek, then skips away like a little girl while giggling, making her parents shake their heads in embarrassment once she left, not even bothering to help a sobbing, offscreen Lightningmodo get back up.

The Central City Flower Shop, The Central City Garment Disctrict, Central City, Amestris – August 27, 1999 12:02 PM

At the Central City Flower Shop, Roy is buying violets, pink roses and orange daisies for Riza as a back-up surprise from the old lady who owns the flower shop after the first surprise was ruined, all while the old lady who owns the flower shop gives him a paper bouquet for free. "That'll be twelve Cenz, please." The Old Lady Who Owns The Flower Shop finished with a smile as she reaches her right hand out so Roy can pay twelve Cenz for the paper bouquet of flowers, to which he happily does after getting some from his left side pocket, then they wave each other goodbye as Roy leaves the shop to once again surprise his wife, but once he was about to head home, The Lightning pops out from behind and grabs him by his shirt's right short sleeve with his left claw and turns him around to viciously tell the young alchemist that he has to go on a date with Lightna. "Aah! Just the little boy I've been looking for!" The Lightning started as Roy gasps in confusion and shock. "Lightning!? What do you want!?" Roy asked loudly in confusion and fear. "It's **NOT** what I want it's what **LIGHTNA** wants!" The Lightning answered aggressively. "She told me about you and her!" The Lightning continued. "Wha-What about me and her!?" Roy asked in greater confusion as he shakes his head while shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, don't be coy! I know you wrote about her!" The Lightning continued as this made Roy shake his head in disbelief. "People think you're bad, but you make my heart race!" The Lightning recited from Roy's poem to Riza as acidic saliva foams from his Xenomorph mouth, shocking Roy. "Hey, I wrote that poem but it's for Riz-!" Roy was about to reply until The Lightning interrupts him and raises his right index finger while growling, then the demon lowers his right index finger and stops growling. "Let me give you some advice, my little girl has **VERY** expense tastes! She likes flowers!" The Lightning started again as he pulls out a paper bouquet of pink roses from his utility belt with his right hand and puts it in Roy's hands. "French perfume!" The Lightning continued as he pulls out a vial of French perfume from his utility belt with his right hand and puts it in Roy's hands. "Gourmet chocolate!" The Lightning continued as he pulls out a pink and brown rectangular box of gourmet chocolates from his utility belt with his right hand and puts it in Roy's hands. "And of course, **DIAMONDS!"** The Lightning finished loudly as he pulls out a red heart-shaped box containing a platinum diamond necklace from his utility belt with his right hand and puts it in Roy's hands, confusing and outraging Roy even more. "But you don't understand!" Roy replied loudly as he shakes his head in fear and outrage. "I understand that if you don't treat my daughter like the princess she is you'll be sorry!" The Lightning replied viciously as he squints at Roy and pulls out a small purplish-pink envelope containing an invitation to Lightna to eat at the Fantaisie Luxury Restaurant in Central City's Garment District with him. "You have a date with her!" The Lightning growled as he puts the invitation in a frightened Roy's mouth with his right hand. **"DON'T** be late...!" The Lightning finished angrily but quietly as he lets go of Roy, turns around and lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, with only the back of his body being seen until the scene cuts to Roy nodding in sexual harassment.

The Fantaisie Luxury Restaurant, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – August 27, 1999 12:04 PM

At the Fantaisie Luxury restaurant, in its interior, Lightna, who has long curly hair with curly bangs and wearing an all-white Victorian dress, long gloves, a Victorian white-feathered hat, a platinum round necklace and high heels covering her bare feet and black eye-lighter, romantically skips into her and Roy's table while giggling cutely and romantically, the latter of whom has his hair completely gelled-back and wears a dark blue tuxedo coat, dark blue tuxedo pants, a white tuxedo shirt, a pale red bowtie, gray socks and black shoes that The She-Lightning had picked out for him is waiting for his girlfriend to sit down with her and chow down while hiding her presents on his laps under the table until giving them to her, all while several people, including a black woman with medium, dark blonde dyed hair wearing a white shirt, pale yellow pants, and white high heels covering her bare feet eating and drinking with a tall man with slightly thinning brown hair wearing a purple shirt, pale brown pants, white socks and black shoes at their table, a man with medium, gelled-back brown hair wearing a dark blue tuxedo shirt, a black bowtie, dark khaki pants, white socks and dark brown shoes is seen passing by, an Asian girl with medium black hair and wavy black bangs wearing a white-shirt, dark green jacket, pale green pants and dark yellow high heels covering her bare foot eating and drinking with a blonde girl with huge breasts, long, blonde hair with blonde bangs wearing a black sleeveless shirt over a white bra, pale green short pants and gray high heels covering her bare feet at their table, a blonde middle-aged woman with long, wavy blonde hair wearing a sleeveless black and light yellow flower shirt, pale kahki short pants and dark gray high heels covering her bare feet eating and drinking at her table, a woman with long brown hair, a halfway brown bang wearing a sleeveless slate shirt, white pants and black high heels covering her bare feet eating and drinking with a slightly overweight man with medium gelled-back brown hair wearing a dark red tuxedo shirt, a white bowtie, dark white pants, black socks and brown shoes at their table, an Asian woman with long brown hair wearing a pale pink and white t-shirt, greenish-brown pants and red high heels covering her bare feet passing by with a tall man with gelled-back, curly black hair wearing a dark blue tuxedo coat, a pale green tuxedo shirt, a dark blue bowtie, dark blue tuxedo pants, black socks and dark gray shoes, a middle-aged woman with medium wavy brown and gray hair wearing a dark green t-shirt, light green short pants and black high heels covering her bare feet eating and drinking with a barrel-chested man with medium, gelled-back curly brown hair wearing a pale green t-shirt, dark blue pants, white socks and dark brown shoes at their table and two waiters and a waitress going table to table to tend to every other customer, the first waiter has slightly thinning black hair and is in his Fantaisie Luxury Restaurant waiter uniform and the second waiter has medium, gelled back brown hair and is in his Fantaisie Luxury Restaurant waiter uniform while the waitress has gelled-back brown hair that is braided and is in her Fantaisie Luxury Restaurant waiter uniform, all while Lightna joyfully approaches her seat at her and Roy's table. "I knew you'd be here!" Lightna squealed as she sits down while shaking her head with a smile. "Hello, Lightna!" Roy greeted with a nervous smile. "Aren't you the sly one!" Lightna complimented as she grins pervertdly. "Hiding you true feelings for me... _All this time..."_ Lightna muttered romantically as she shakes her head while putting her right hand on her heart until gently smiling in enchanmtent. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you." Roy said. "Yes, dream boat" Lightna asked as she prepares to kiss Roy. Then The Lightning, who is disguised as a love bird and perched on te branch of a nearby tree, gets Roy's attention by Pssting really loud at him and uses a British sign language for presents with his wings to tell Roy to give Lightna the paper bouquet of pink roses. "Uh, these are for you." Roy said as he pulls out the paper bouquet of pink roses from his laps under the table and gives it to Lightna, making her gasp in joy. "Oh, they're beautiful!" Lightna said as she takes her paper bouquet of pink roses from Roy after he gives it to her, smells them and puts them in front of her on the table, all while Roy nods with a regretful smile until The Lightning pssts quieter at him and uses another British sign language for presents with his wings to tell Roy to give Lightna the a vial of French perfume, pink and brown rectangular box of gourmet chocolates and the red heart-shaped box containing a platinum diamond. "Oh, and this other stuff too." Roy said as he pulls out the vial of French perfume, pink and brown rectangular box of gourmet chocolates and the red heart-shaped box containing a platinum diamond necklace from his laps under the table and gives it to Lightna, making her gasp in joy more hysterically. "All my favorites!" Lightna said as she takes her vial of French perfume, pink and brown rectangular box of gourmet chocolates and the red heart-shaped box containing a platinum diamond necklace from Roy after he gives them to her, smells her vial of French perfume, pink and brown rectangular box of gourmet chocolates and with her red heart-shaped box containing a platinum diamond necklace, she puts them in front of her on the table with an enchanted smile on her face while shaking her head, making Roy giggle and nod with a regretful smile, then the scene cuts to Lightna humming romantically. "You shouldn't have!" Lightna said as she takes her platinum diamond necklace out of its red heart-shaped box and shakes her head with a sarcastically sad look on her face, making Roy nod with a regretful smile. "But I'm so _GLAD_ you did...!" Lightna finished perverdly but gently as she puts her platinum diamond necklace, making Roy smile regretfully, to which The Lghtning gives him a okay hand sign with his right wing, then flies off.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 27, 1999 12:05 PM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning is calmly seen sharpening his Lightning Scepter with a scepter sharpener while The She-Lightning calmly sharpens her Lightning Daggers with a dagger sharpener as they both sit on The Lightning Chair, with The She-Lightning sitting on her husband's laps, then Lightna, who is still in her all-white Victorian dress, long gloves, a Victorian white-feathered hat, a platinum round necklace and high heels covering her bare feet and black eye-lighter, heads over to them to tell them how her date with Roy went while sighing romantically. "Mommy, daddy! I just had the most wonderful date!" Lightna said as she sits on her mother's lap, to which the latter and The Lightning stop sharpening their primary weapons while tossing them on the floor next to them along with their sharpeners. "Really? Tell us all about it!" The Lightning replied. "He's so _HANDSOME...AND SUAVE...!"_ Lightna started quietly as The Lightning and The She-Lightning squeal comically while putting their hands over their mouths and blushing. "And most importantly...He gives me lots of expensive presents!" Lightna finished cutely as she nods while raising her eyebrows. "As long as he treats you well! That's all we care about!" The Lightning replied as he nods while Lightna nods back at him and The She-Lightning.

Central Command, Central City, Amestris – August 27, 1999 1:07 PM

At Central Command, in its main room, Roy, who still has his hair completely gelled-back and still wearing a dark blue tuxedo coat, dark blue tuxedo pants, a white tuxedo shirt, a pale red bowtie, gray socks and black shoes is exhausted beyond belief and enters the main room via opening the door to confess to his friends and family, who are seated, that he was forced to cheat on Riza, to which she and the others were surprised about how Roy is dressed, with the kids under Alexander's supervision at the Central City Park. "Where have you been all dressed up?" Riza asked sternly as she gets up and crosses her shoulders while Roy doesn't answer her question. "Let me guess... **YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!"** Riza screamed furiously with tears of betrayal and heartbreak in her eyes as she storms over to Roy, grabs him by coat and rams him onto the wall, feeling ashamed that he cheated on his own wife. "I might as well tell you...I had a date with-" Roy was about to confess as he shakes his head until Trisha senses something wrong going on at the Central City University. "Guys, Romeox is attacking the Central City University!" Trisha informed as Roy sighs in disappointment while shaking his head after Riza lets go of him. "Let's go!" Edward yelled as he nods while our other heroes nod back at him and go off to the Central City University to stop Romeox.

The Central City University Courtyard, The Central City University, The Central City Historic District, Central City, Amestris – August 27, 1999 2:04 PM

At the Central City Industrial District, in its courtyard, several young adult students, including an Asian boy with medium black hair wearing a white t-shirt, dark green pants, gray socks and pale brown shoes, a blonde girl with long, dark blonde hair wearing a pearl necklace, a light blue t-shirt, blue pants, pale blue socks and white sneakers and a redhead girl with long red hair wearing a pale blue t-shirt, dark blue pants, white socks and black shoes are screaming and running away in fear from a laughing Romeox and his fourteen L-Bots, who are destroying everything with their blasters, leaving burning debris everywhere. **"I LOVE THIS JOB!"** Romeox screamed sadistically as he raises his hands in the air and twiddles them until lowering them. After that, Romeox charges at the Redhead Girl With Long Red Hair Wearing A Pale Blue T-Shirt, Dark Blue Pants, White Socks And Black Shoes, who fell on the ground side-first after spraining her ankle when trying to escape the demon's wrath to tear her to bits with his claws, but four blasts from a transformed Trisha's Alchemy Blaster stops him in his tracks by making him trip on the ground face-first after blasting him four times in the back while he screams in minor pain, giving the Redhead Girl With Long Red Hair Wearing A Pale Blue T-Shirt, Dark Blue Pants, White Socks And Black Shoes the opportunity to crawl away to safety, but Romeox gets back up afterwards. Then our heroes enter the battlefield once all the students got to safety, with Edward on his motorcycle wearing his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, as well as a full-face helmet and a transformed Trisha riding on her Robo-Corn while the rest of our heroes run to the battlefield, then stop their vehicles/steeds and left them while Edward took off his helmet and put it on his motorcycle's seat and a transformed Trisha hopping out of Robo-Corn after putting her Alchemy Blaster back into her back holster. "I knew you'd come! **RRARHORGH!"** Romeox roared as he throws a laser arrow from his left blade arm with his right hand in front of our heroes, blowing them away as they scream in pain, suffering mild injuries and groan in pain when trying to get up while Romeox's laser arrow blast made Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, then Romeox decides to close in on a groaning, helpless Roy, forgetting that The Lightning wants him safe on behalf of Lightna. "You were **ALWAYS** my least favorite character in the show!" Romeox snarled as he creepily approaches Roy with his claws ready to tear him to bits while the screen zooms in on him. "Urgh! Don't this! Urhgh!" Roy pleaded in mild pain as he reaches his left hand out at Romeox to try and get him to stop while the screen zooms in on him. But just when Romeox was about to deliver the first blow, The Lightning's left claw is seen grabbing Romeox's left neck horn. **"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?"** The Lightning asked loudly as he turns Romeox around and comically force chokes him with his right hand. **"NOT** Roy Mustang! I don't want him hurt! **COMPRENDE!?"** The Lightning asked even louder as he nods and comically lets go of Romeox while the latter passes out on the ground face-first, then The Lightning heads over to help Roy get back up. "You okay?" The Lightning asked as he helps Roy lift back up. "Yeah." Roy answered. "Stupid demon!" The Lightning hissed as he cleans the dust off Roy's clothes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Roy replied as he nods and does a waving stop hand expression with both hands while The Lightning continues to wipe the dust off of his clothes, then the scene cuts to Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria, who already defeated nine of the fourteen L-Bots with mere punches and kicks looking in confusion that their worst enemy is helping their friend. "What's going on?" Edward asked as he and the others continue to look in confusion that The Lightning is helping Roy while the screen zooms out of them while the remains of the L-Bots they defeated are seen in the background. "Lightning, knock it off!" Roy grunted angrily as he points at The Lightning with his right index finger. **"AH! AH! NOT THE ROYBOY! GOT IT!? OKAY, THE PIPSQUEAK'S A FAIR GAME!"** The Lightning commanded as he stops wiping the dust off of Roy's clothes stops his five remaining from harming him via raising his right index finger and his left claw, then a close up of once of the five remaining L-Bots is seen nodding and goes off to fight Edward and our other heroes with his other four comrades while leaving the screen, giving Roy the chance to back away from The Lightning. "Hahehaheha!" The Lightning giggled as he pats Roy's back with his left hand while the latter turns around and starts to get confused that his and our other heroes' worst enemy is protecting him. "Shake?" The Lightning asked as he shakes a confused Roy's right hand with his right hand with a smile from his Xenomorp teeth, then respectfully lets go and gives him a thumbs up with his right thumb and leaves the screen. "This is too weird!" Roy muttered as he looks at his right hand. "What is going on!?" Riza asked loudly in confusion as the screen zooms in on her. "Not the Royboy, r-right?" Romeox asked as he nervously points at The Lightning with his right index finger while waving it forward with his left hand on his left hip. "That's right!" The Lightning replied wickedly as he points at a nervous Romeox, the latter of whom does a waving stop hand expression with both hands while backing away slightly with The Lightning pointing at him with his right index finger until he turns his cape into his demon wings in a blue flash with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects and flies back to The Lightning Wing, as well as leaving the screen to the right. "Oh, that's what I said." Romeox mumbled as he shrugs his shoulders. "Oh, this is too confusing!" Romeox shouted as he does a face-palm until lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, prompting Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria to head over to Roy to see why The Lightning was protecting him when he should be attacking him. "Roy!" Jean called as he, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria finish heading over to Roy once they got there. "Roy, what is going on here?" Winry asked she puts her hands on her hips in confusion. "Yeah, it looked like Lightning was protecting you!" Edward added as he goes behind Roy and puts his right hand on his back in confusion. "He was. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier." Roy finished as he looks up in the air and sighs while the screen zooms in on his face doing it.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 27, 1999 3:03 PM

At the Elric family's house, in the living room, Roy is confessing why he was forced to go out with Lightna while all our heroes are seated on the living . "So you see, there was no choice! I **HAD** to go on a date with her!" Roy confessed as he looks at his family and friends while shrugging his shoulders, with Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin playing outside in the back yard while Rosie sleeps peacefully in her crib in the nursery, with Den guarding her, to which they are all offscreen. "I think you and Lightna make a cute couple!" Edward joked as he puts his left hand on Roy's back, nods and along with everyone else, except Riza, laugh at while Roy looks away and shakes his head with his eyes rolling. "This **ISN'T** funny!" Riza snapped as he takes Edward's left hand off Roy's back, prompting everyone to stop laughing at Edward's joke. "Look you **HAVE** to break it off with her!" Riza snarled as she furiously glares at Roy, the latter of whom turns his head to her to look at his wife. "I **CAN'T!** Lightning will tear me apart!" Roy replied as he shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. "Fine! Then get **HER** to break up with you!" Winry said. "Like that's gonna happen!?" Roy asked as he look at Winry and shrugs his shoulders while rolling his eyes again. **"I MEAN LOOK AT ME!"** Roy screamed as he rips his dark blue tuxedo coat, dark blue tuxedo pants, white tuxedo shirt and pale red bowtie and messes up his hair, exposing his enormous muscles. "Why would any girl break up with me?" Roy asked as he shrugs his shoulders in doubt, giving the others an idea on how to have Lightna dump Roy while chuckling. "Don't worry." Winry started as she playfully grabs Roy's right hand with her left hand. "When we're done with you, you won't be able to _BUY_ a date!" Winry finished as Riza playfully grabs a doubtful Roy's left hand with her right hand and the two girls escort him to the back yard to initiate their plan to have Lightna dumped Roy for good, with Trisha, Maria and the guys following them.

The Fantaisie Luxury Restaurant, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – August 27, 1999 4:44 PM

Back at the Fantaisie Luxury restaurant, in its interior, Lightna, who still has long curly hair with curly bangs and still wearing her all-white Victorian dress, long gloves, a Victorian white-feathered hat, a platinum round necklace and high heels covering her bare feet and black eye-lighter, is impatiently waiting for Roy to arrive so they can chow down again as she taps her right fingers on the table, all while several people, including a slightly beefy man with brown hair and a medium-cut mohawk wearing a pale green t-shirt, greenish-gray pants, white socks and black shoes eating and drinking with an elderly woman with long white hair wearing a white t-shirt, pale gray pants and light brown high heels covering her bare feet at their table, a man with medium, black wavy hair wearing a red tuxedo shirt, a blue bowtie, khaki tuxedo pants, gray socks and black shoes eating and drinking with a man with slightly thinning dark brown hair wearing a blue tuxedo shirt, a red bowtie, dark khaki tuxedo pants, gray socks and brown shoes and a blonde woman with long blonde hair wearing a sleeveless dark pink dress and red high heels covering her bare feet at their table, a tall man with medium, slightly gelled-back black hair wearing a purple tuxedo shirt, a dark red bowtie eating and drinking with a middle-aged woman with medium wavy brown hair wearing a pale purple Hawaiian t-shirt with light brown lilies on it, green pants and brown high heels covering her bare feet at their table, man with medium, gelled-back brown hair wearing a blue tuxedo shirt, a black bowtie, white socks and dark brown shoes passing by and a waiter and a waitress going table to table to tend to every other customer, the waiter has slightly thinning brown hair, a thin mustache and is in his Fantaisie Luxury Restaurant waiter uniform while the waitress has gelled-back brown hair that is braided and is in her Fantaisie Luxury Restaurant waiter uniform and romantic violin music is played. Then Lightna notices Roy finally showing up to chow down with her as she smiles! But got a completely different on him! **"HEY, MA BITCH!"** Roy shouted as he is bare foot and in nothing but his red t-shirt and red boxers, which are all covered in muck and scum while widening his arms, leaving an outraged and embarrassed Lightna speechless, then Roy heads over to her. "What's up?" Roy asked as he took his seat in a sloppy fashion, angering her more that the fact that he's purposely late for their date. "You're late!" Lightna hissed as she nods with a sad look on her face. "Yeah well, I had to drink a few booze!" Roy replied as he shrugs his shoulders while rolling his eyes. "Alright, eats!" Roy said as she takes Lightna's plate of creamed Alfredo pasta and eats it with his hands like a pig, then Lightna notices a very putrid smell coming from Roy's bare feet via smelling it unexpectedly. "What's that smell?" Lightna asked as she covers her nose with her right hand in disgust. "That's the smell of my tired, stinky feet needing a nice, long foot massage!" Roy answered twistedly as he puts his bare feet on the table and crosses them, wiggling his rancid toe jam covered toes at Lightna while it lets dark green stink lines right in front of Lightna's face! Crossing the line as she decided that she breaks up with Roy and never wanting to see him again. **"EEWW! THAT'S DOES IT! WE'RE THROUGH!"** Lightna roared as gets off her chair and storms out the restaurant's front entrance. Then Edward, Winry, who is carrying a laughing Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr., Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin, who are all in their formal clothing, happily head over to Roy to celebrate the success of having Lightna dump him! **"YEAH, SHE'S GONE!"** Alphonse shouted happily as he, Edward, Winry Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr., Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin finish heading over to Roy to congratulate him! **"YOU SHOULD BE AN ACTOR, ROY!"** Edward shouted happily as he and the rest of our heroes join in for a group hug.

The Lightning Wing Bedroom, The Lightning Wing – June 1, 1999 4:45 PM

At The Lightning Wing Bedroom, Lightna, who still has long curly hair with curly bangs and wearing an all-white Victorian dress, long gloves, a platinum round necklace and high heels covering her bare feet and black eye-lighter but no longer wearing her Victorian white-feathered hat, collapses on her bed face-first and violently cries her broken heart out about her break up with Roy while using her bed sheets as a tissue to wipe off both the tears on her face and her dripping black eye-lighter, then The Lightning and The She-Lightning head over to her to try and comfort her and find out why Lightna is crying. "What's the matter, my pet?" The Lightning asked as he and The She-Lightning try to comfort Lightna with a hug after crouching down, but to no avail as she starts to say what she's crying so much about. "I thought Roy Mustang made you happy." The Lightning said as he holds Lightna's glove-covered right hand with his right hand. **"I NEVER WANNA SEE HIM AGAIN! WAHHUHHAAHUUAA! HE'S DISGUSTING! HE'S RUDE! WAHUHAAHUUHUUAAHUU! AND WORST OF ALL HE'S...BROKE! WAHHHAUHAAAHUUHHAU!"** Lightna cried violently as this made her parents furious, wanting to kill Roy for breaking their daughter's heart. There, there precious." The Lightning said as he gently pats Lightna's head with his left claw. **"NO ONE BREAKS MY LITTLE GIRL'S HEART AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT**!" The Lightning exclaimed furiously as he unintentionally pats Lightna's head really hard with his left claw, making the heartbroken demon princess to sheild her head with her hands. **"ROMEOX!"** The Lightning called viciously as he straightens back up and leaves The She-Lightning in charge of trying to comfort a violently crying Lightna. "You rang?" Romeox asked as he enters the room while The Lightning storms over to him to tell him to kill Roy for dumping Lightna. "I want you to go back and attack the alchemists!" The Lightning ordered loudly. "Wha-?" Romeox was about to ask until The Lightning interrupts him by lifting his right hand shows him his right index finger as way of shutting the gay demon up. "Only this time, **MAKE YOU SURE YOU DESTROY ROY MUSTANG!"** The Lightning commanded very loudly as he clunches his right fist after stopping Romeox from asking his question with his right index finger, confusing him, still thinking The Lightning wants Roy safe. "B-B-But you said **NOT** to!" Romeox replied in confusion as he points at The Lightning with his right index finger until the latter comically force chokes him again. **"DON'T DO WHAT I SAID THEN, DO WHAT I SAY NOW!"** The Lightning finished furiously as he lets go of Romeox while the latter passes out on the floor face-first, then the scene cuts to The She-Lightning trying her very best to comfort a shattered, violently crying Lightna with several hugs and pats on her backs, but still to no avail.

The Fantaisie Luxury Restaurant, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – August 27, 1999 4:48 PM

Outside the Fantaisie Luxury restaurant, Roy, who is still bare foot and in nothing but his red t-shirt and red boxers and a hysterically laughing Edward, Edward, Winry, who is carrying a hysterically laughing Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr., Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin, who are all still in their formal clothing walk out of the restaurant to celebrate their victory over Lightna's tempting love. **"OH GEEZ, ROY! YOU REALLY ARE AS CONVINCING AS A SLOB!"** Edward taunted playfully as he and the rest of our heroes laugh together. But out of nowhere, Romeox's laser arrow impales his left shoulder, causing blood to spew from where he was impaled as he screams in severe pain until landing on the ground in severe pain while grunting in severe pain and trying to get up, but to no avail, making Romeox laugh sadistically, angering the rest of our heroes as Edward prepares to do his Mega Alchemist transformation while Trisha prepares to do her Knight of Alchemy transformation and Alphonse prepares to do his Armored Alchemist transformation, with Riza, Jean and Maria preparing to pull out their pistols. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade at the same time. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does and finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation, with Riza, Jean and Maria pull out their pistols, then Edward leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and cuts off Romeox's left laser arrow hand, preventing him from firing his laser arrows, making the demon scream in pain as blood spews from where his left laser arrow hand was cut, all while Edward swiftly lands on his feet. "Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer, Martin get to safety!" Edward shouted as the kids nod and gets to safety. "Winry, you and Rosie better get to safety too!" Edward shouted as Winry nodded and head to safety, then Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria head over to severely injured Roy to help him get back up while his blood begins to spill on the ground. "Got ya covered, Roy!" Edward yelled as he, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria help Roy get back up, with blood dripping from the latter's impaled left shoulder and panting heavily, though he is more than battle-ready! Then Roy prepares to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, then a transformed Trisha then pulls out her Alchemy Sword to prepare her Alchemy Slash. **"ALCHEMY SLASH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she slashes Romeox in half vertically. **"BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Romeox in the chest with his Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Romeox then almost cuts him in half horizontally with his attack across the chest, leaving crackling singes where the demon was cut, all while making a sad face and choking in pain before landing on his feet, giving Edward enough time to prepare and do his Blade Blaster Attack. Mega Edward then Winry and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster finish off Impostrox. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Romeox with it, blowing the latter to pieces as he explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in pain.

The Lightning Wing - August 27, 1999 4:48 PM

With his date plan for Lightna ruined, an enraged Lightning prepares to resurrect Romeox using his resurrection spell through his Lightning Scepter. "Alchemists! They say that love hurts, but in my book love kills! Fractus animo traditur daemonem exigit omnium praeter ultionem disrumpant! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards Romeox's remains to resurrect him, which he did.

The Resembool Swamps, Resembool, Amestris – June 27, 1999 4:49 PM

After the chant, Romeox evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, Super Romeox! He has a more demonic appearance, a raspy voice and is completley straight! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. But as Edward, a transformed Alphonse, an enhanced, transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria charge at Super Romeox, the latter prepares to do his Broken Heart Chest Blast attack. **"BROKEN HEART CHEST BLAST FIRE!"** Super Romeox shouted as he puts his right hand and the sword in his left hand on the hole on his chest and blasts Edward, a transformed Alphonse, an enhanced, transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria with it through the hole on his chest, mortally wounding our heroes and knocking them to the ground face-first as they scream in agonizing pain, with Edward having the armor on his chest almost destroyed, exposing his massive, blood-covered muscular chest, a transformed Alphonse having the right part of his armored body singed and slightly destroyed halfway, an enhanced, transformed Trisha having her right arm completely singed and destroyed halfway, Roy having his red t-shirt singed off his blood-dripping chest, exposing his massive, blood-covered muscular chest, but only leaving minor, blood-dripping singes on their formal clothing. But just when Super Romeox was about to finish our heroes off with another Broken Heart Chest Blast attack, an enhanced, transformed Trisha manages to get up, leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and cuts Super Romeox's sword in half, preventing him from doing his Broken Heart Chest Blast attack as he roars in pure rage, all while an enhanced, transformed Trisha lands swiftly on her feet. Miraculously, despite their severe injuries, Edward, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria get up to finish the job, starting with an enhanced, transformed Trisha preparing to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"** An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she horizontally hits Super Romeox with it, all while a brief explosion comes out of Super Romeox as he grunts in pain. **"SUPER BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Super Romeox in the chest with his Super Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME DOUBLE SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Super Romeox while holding his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, then cuts him in an x-shape twice with it, leaving sizzling sparks where the super demon was cut as he growls in pain, then Edward, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria prepare to use the United Blade Blaster Attack. With Edward once again having a transformed Alphonse and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster finish off Super Romeox. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Super Romeox with it as he explodes to pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in agonizing pain.

The South City Beach, South City, Amestris – August 27, 1999 7:31 PM

At the South City Beach, on a beautiful sunset, a still heartbroken and shattered Lightna, who has her normal hairstyle, is barefoot, in her dark pink micro bikini and her pink flower beach dress covering it and holding a pink and platinum beach umbrella over her head in her left hand is sadly strolling down the beach and reading a newer version of Gone With The Wind while holding it in her right hand, which covers her face until she puts the book down halfway. "I guess I'll **NEVER** have romance in my life!" Lightna sighed sadly as she shakes her head and tosses her newer version of Gone With The Wind to the ground in heartbreak. Then Lightna notices a plastic bouquet of red roses and white lilies with a light blue poet note inside attached to a wooden pole as the screen zooms in on it, to which the scene cuts to Lightna joyfully skipping to the bouquet to see who it's from and once there, she takes the poem note from the bouquet with her right hand and starts to read it. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm your secret admirer, so meet me at the beach!" Lightna read as she smiles cutely. "Not much of a poet..." Lightna mumbled. "So what? **I'M DESPERATE! HHAEHHE!"** Lightna cheered as she rolls her eyes and heads to the beach to see her secret admirer via skipping romantically in slow motion with a lovestruck smile. As Lightna was skipping romantically in slow motion with comical, beating hearts on her eyes, comical, beating hearts surrounding her head and a lovestruck smile to meet her secret admirer, the scene cuts to the screen moving to the left to show two L-Bots wearing red tuxedo jackets and black bowties, the first L-Bot playing romantic music with a violin on his chin and the second L-Bot playing romantic music with a cello on his chest, then the screen moves down to show a table covered in dark blue tablecloth, with a plate of roasted quail, a rectangular a plate of angel hair spaghetti, a glass bowl of cubed dragon fruit, two glass chalice cups of Billionaires Vodka for each other, a wrapped white napkin, three silver spoons, three silver forks and one silver butter knife in front of each seat, a bag bowl of gourmet bread and two lit blue taper candles next to a small, glass bouquet of red and pink roses in the middle of the table. Until finally, the screen moves up to show Lightna's secret admirer! Who is none other than Kent Mansley! Who is wearing a black tuxedo coat, a white tuxedo shirt, a black top hat, a red bowtie, black tuxedo pants, red knee socks and black tap-dancing shoes and sits on a white banquet chair! "Heehhahhee! Hello, Lightna!" Kent Mansley greeted romantically as he waves an offscreen Lightna hello with his left hand while holding a red and pink hybrid rose in his right hand. Once discovering this, Lightna's smile disappears, her eyes comically turn gloomy blue with black lines going down it, her face blushing embarrassingly and the comical beating hearts on her eyes and surrounding her head comically tear apart while Lightna is in a disgusting pink and black-striped background as the romantic music dies off sharply, then Kent Mansley puts the red and pink hybrid rose in his teeth like a tango dancer and does a sexy growl while winking. Not knowing what to do, Lightna reluctantly decides to date Kent Mansley, but isn't a bit happy about it as she approaches him while squinting, then Kent Mansley takes the red and pink hybrid rose off his teeth with his right hand and puts it on his laps. "Please come join me, my dear." Kent Mansley said as Lightna heads over to Kent Mansley and once she got their, the L-Bot Wearing A Red Tuxedo Jacket And A Black Bowtie Playing Romantic Music With A Violin On His Chin gets the violin off his chin and passes it to the L-Bot Wearing A Red Tuxedo Jacket And A Black Bowtie Playing Romantic Music With A Cello On His Chest and pulls out her chair for her, to which she sits down and puts her pink and platinum beach umbrella on her laps, with the L-Bot Wearing A Red Tuxedo Jacket And A Black Bowtie Playing Romantic Music With A Violin On His Chin gently pushing her in afterwards, though Lightna still squints in disgust at Kent Mansley and knocks the latter's poem note to the ground. "Surprise! It's me, Kent Mansley! Your secret admirer! And this... _Is for you...!"_ Kent Mansley said romantically as he passes the red and pink hybrid rose to an even more disgusted Lightna with his right hand, to which the demon princess takes it with her right hand and smells it, pretending to like it. "I'm desperate..." Lightna said as she shakes her head with a fake smile, making Kent Mansley giggle and blush. **"BUT I'M NOT THAT DESPERATE!"** Lightna roared furiously as she gets off her chair and makes an anime popping vein facial expression and flips the table over, knocking Kent Mansley to the ground as everything on the table spill on him, as well as getting sand in his eyes, to which he screams in severe pain afterwards while trying to get up, but to no avail. **"OH, GOD! THERE'S SAND IN MY EYES! IT FUCKING STINGS! IT MOTHER FUCKING STINGS! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"** Kent Mansley cried as the L-Bot Wearing A Red Tuxedo Jacket And A Black Bowtie Playing Romantic Music With A Violin On His Chin and the L-Bot Wearing A Red Tuxedo Jacket And A Black Bowtie Playing Romantic Music With A Cello On His Chest head over to him to try and lift him up and get the sand off his eyes while an infuriated Lightna leaves with her red and pink hybrid rose in her right hand and her pink and platinum beach umbrella in her left hand but aggressively throws her red and pink hybrid rose on the ground while leaving.


End file.
